


A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - Last Christmas

by Sherlockian_87



Series: A Merry Sherlolly Christmas [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Not really a Christmas Fic, Teensiest Bit of Angst, shameless fluff, you basically have to squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: A certain song makes Molly reminisce about a Christmas past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I bring you another Christmas song fic :)
> 
> I have two others I am currently working on and hopefully I will get them posted soon.
> 
> I don't know what it is about this season, but the older I've become the more overwhelming it makes me feel.
> 
> I've started to like this season less and less which is a bit sad.
> 
> Errrr ... sorry for being a bit of a downer!
> 
> There's nothing down about this little ficlet (well perhaps a teensy bit ..) but mostly it's just shameless fluff!
> 
> Hope you like it ;)

* * *

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

* * *

Molly let out a small hmph as George Michael's voice sang out from the radio in the corner of the lab. Of all Christmas songs to be played, it had to be that one! She inwardly sighed as her mind drifted back to last year; it was the day before Christmas Eve and she had decided to stop by Tom's flat unannounced and give him his gift early, but what ended up happening was the last thing she had expected.

She had walked in on him with another woman. A coworker of his to be exact. They were all bare skin and tangled limbs on his sofa. Molly gawked for all of ten seconds before she yanked off his ring and flung it at him. After which she scurried from his flat and spent the night burrowed beneath her blankets, while she wallowed into glass after glass of wine.

"I thought you didn't care much for jewelry."

Sherlock's voice broke through her thoughts. She glanced up from her paper work and looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You've been rubbing your thumb across your bare finger for the passed two minutes," he explained, leaning away from the microscope he had been peering through.

"Oh." She looked down at her hand, noting that the pad of her thumb was in fact pressed against the bottom of her ring finger. "You are correct," she paused before continuing, "but it was nice to look down at and know what it represented." She gave a little shrug before returning to her paperwork.

Sherlock watched her for a moment then stood and walked over to her. "You could replace it with another man's ring."

She slowly looked up at him, her eyes wide with curiosity. "And what man's ring would that be?"

"Mine."

Her eyes widened further. "William Sherlock Scott Holmes, are you proposing?"

"Yes. I am." He moved onto his knee, and was now more or less at level with her.

"But we've only been in a relationship for three months!" she argued.

He dismissed this fact with a wave of his hand. "Yes, but we've known each other for many years, and I know that there is no other woman but you that I will ever love."

Molly shook her head, fighting back a smile. "You're utterly mad!"

He shrugged. "Madly in love with you," he quipped, inwardly wincing at the fact he had used such a ridiculous phrase. He slipped his hand into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a small black box.

"Are you my someone special?" she asked.

He was looking down at the box and was just about to open it when he stopped and peered up at her. "Hmmm?"

"The song," she said, nodding her head towards the radio. "He sings about giving away his heart and that 'this year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special.' You _are_ my someone special."

Sherlock smiled. "Well, I can't guarantee that I'll never bring you to tears, I do have the tendency to say rather cutting things …," he trailed off for a moment, "... but I'll endeavour to make you as happy as I am capable." He opened the box and held it out to her. "Will you be _m_ y someone special? Will you marry me, Molly?"

She stared down at the ring, then looked at him, and her heart swelled with love.

"Of course I will!" she exclaimed.

She bypassed the ring, which really was quite beautiful, and slipped her arms around his neck in order to kiss him deeply. He took her into his arms, kissing her back just as fervently while clutching the box tightly in his hand. He knew that he would never give Molly's heart away, for it was his, and his alone, just as his heart was hers.

* * *

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm ... guess I have thing for Sherlock proposing to Molly! Hehe :D
> 
> Oh and for anyone wondering (seeing as I had a guest ask this and I can't directly reply to them) I will still be continuing 'It all Started with a Facial' fear not! I am just currently taking a break from it, it most likely will not be updated until the New Year.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you thought of this :D


End file.
